Draco's Secret
by ameroowhoo
Summary: Draco is finally going to the school of his dream's, but after a...steamy summer, will he be able to leave his unlikely lover behind? DMRW
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters related to Harry Potter, nor do I own the idea of Pigfarts. These belong to JK Rowling and Starkid. **

**That being said….sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Draco's Secret: Part 1**

He made his way toward the platform with his parents; his acrobatic stomach was making him anxious. Draco was nervous. He didn't know why, yet he did. His parents were finally the supportive and happy parents he always wished for.

As Draco began to board the platform, his mother grabbed his arm which stopped him short. "I love you, Draco dear," Narcissa whispered to her son. "Your father and I are so very proud of you." She embraced him and after a few intimate moments, Draco pulled away to address his father.

"Dad, you will hear about everything that happens. It's a promise."

"I'll hold you to it, Son." Lucius let a bright smile show on his face as he shook the hand of his fledgling son.

Draco turned once more to the platform. Just before approaching his door, he waved once more to his parents and walked into his new life. _I deserve this,_ he said to himself. Just before entering that final passage, his mind drifted off to _him_. The platinum-blond pulled out his wallet from his brand-new uniform and drew out the one picture he dared to have of them on his person. He chuckled to himself as he realized the spontaneity of the photo. That messy hair of his lover twice as much in disarray as usual. The color of his hair forever etched into Draco's subcranium seeing as how many times his hand ran through it. He put the moving photo away and proceeded into the vessel.

He marveled at the sleek design of the cabin while his heart slightly ached. It ached for his lover whom he was leaving behind. _He wanted this for me. He told me to go. I've worked hard for this and I deserve it. _Comforting himself with these thoughts, he buckled himself into the high-tech rocketship that would surely take him to his desired destination. As Draco gazed out the window of the Pigfarts Express, he audibly sighed thinking of all that was waiting for him and all that would be at home when he returned. Glancing at the picture of him one more time, he whispered a silent prayer to be sent to his love: "We made it, Ron. We finally made it to Pigfarts."

TBC…

**So what'd y'all think? I think you guys thought you knew and then you didn't know and then you were like BWAAAAAAAAAH. This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys liked it! Review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters, but I do love them ;p I hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 2: The Connection

Waiting for the Countdown to begin, Draco continued to glance about the cabin. His mind kept drifting back to his fiery redhead wondering why he felt so guilty when they had agreed if the opportunity ever presented itself, Draco would accept with full support from Ron. He thought back to that night again as he did so often….

_The moonlight streamed in through the boards on the windows of the Shrieking Shack, illuminating their entangled white bodies. Draco was entranced by every aspect of Ron's face: his jawline, his light eyelashes, his blue eyes, his soft lips…_

_Ron traced a line of kisses along Draco's neck and collarbone, which made Draco groan from pleasure. "Quiet Draco, someone still may discover us." Ron was always worried about this because he was still engaged to Hermione._

"_Weasel, why don't we just come out already? I mean, we've been together for as long as you've been engaged. You forget that I used to love her too. I guess it was because we had something in common," Draco said as he traced his lover's ab lines._

"_Well, Ferry," replied Ron, using their special term of endearment, "I understand why you think it's time, but don't you remember what I told you about my family? They'd disown me for sure, especially if I mention anything about Pigfarts."_

_Of course Draco remembered. How could he not? Molly and Arthur taught the whole Weasley lot to be homophobic. When they found Fred's box full of pictures with his boyfriend, they were outraged. Pigfarts was a whole different story. The new technology to create Pigfarts had only just been created at the downfall of the Dark Side, so, of course, Arthur assumed it was a folly for the Dark Side to regain power. _

"_You know how much I want to go…" Draco's voice trailed off in the longing he so often expressed._

"_Well I tell you what," Ron began, rolling over on top of Draco as he kissed him full on the mouth, making them both rise. "If one of us _can _go and the other can't, we'll support each other. Until the very end. Okay?" Those blue eyes stared up into Malfoy's as he began to trail a new line of kisses down his front._

"_Always. How can I say no to you when you make me this happy"_

_Ron grinned and crawled back up Draco, kissed him full and long on the mouth, and continued with their…other activities…_

Malfoy found himself grinning for real for the first time that day and he barely caught the glimmer of fire red passing him. His head snapped up so hard, an onlooker might have thought he'd broken his neck. But that boy. His height. His build. His _hair_. They were all things Draco had seen so many times before and memorized. It was definitely Ronald Bilius Weasley.

But he couldn't be for sure until Draco saw this boy's – no man's – face. As this undoubtedly sexy ginger began to put his bag in the over-head bin, Draco gasped before he could stop himself and tried to cover it up with a cough. The ginger's whole body stiffened. _Come on! Just turn around! _Draco almost uttered. He was gripping the arms of his seat so hard that his knuckles were turning white. _Please just turn around…._

**TBC**

**So what'd ya think? This was longer than the last one so I hope you enjoyed it! Imma go think up some more stuff for y'all, okay? **_**Keep calm and Potter on!**_


End file.
